eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2399 (24 October 2002)
Synopsis Tom's spent the whole night drowning his sorrows. He swaggers around the Square singing 'Oh What A Beautiful Morning'. He narrowly escapes being run over by Charlie. Tom's disappointed that he wasn't killed. Anthony accidentally opens a letter addressed to Miss Webster. He's concerned about the number of DVD players that she's ordered. Patrick warns him to mind his own business, but Anthony decides to call the police. Little Mo's feeling calmer now that other people believe Trevor's stalking her. Oddly, when Billy sees Trevor he lets slip that Little Mo's still unwell. Later, Billy hires Paul to change the flat's locks. Despite the fact it's Chloe's birthday, Sonia's feeling positive. She suggests pawning Ethel's ring to raise cash. Reluctantly, he agrees to her plan. The money will pay to advertise Jamie's new business. Anthony insists on discussing treatment with Tom, but his patient's defeatist. Tom's sickened to learn that he may suffer problems with his speech and balance before he dies. He won't agree to one of Anthony's care packages. Anthony argues that if Tom won't accept medical care, he should at least allow Sharon to support him. He implores Tom to share the facts with Sharon. Tom refuses to do this and forbids Anthony to disclose the truth to her either. Typically, Barry's excitedly preparing for Halloween. Natalie despairs at his excessive spending on costumes, but he still plans a children's party. Pat's just as bad, she can't wait to prepare the pumpkin lanterns. Kat's keen to impress Anthony's partner at tomorrow evening's dinner party. She cooks a trial meal and even uses a blow torch for her 'creme brullies'. Despite her best efforts, the food that she dishes up is inedible. Tom and Sharon meet awkwardly. He snaps back at her when she comments on his health. Tom remarks that he's glad to see her moving on - he didn't think that their relationship ever stood a chance. Paul explains to Patrick that he's changing the locks on Billy's flat. This will allow Little Mo to feel safe in her own home. While Paul nips out, Trevor sneakily pinches the new keys and makes copies of them. Tom throws away a letter which explains the facts of his illness to Sharon. Like a maniac, he hurls the contents of his flat about the place. Meanwhile, Ian tries to convince Sharon that Tom cares for her. Sharon plans a holiday to help mend her broken heart. Anthony's concerned to hear that she expects to be away for six weeks. He appeals to Sharon to stay in Walford for Tom's sake. He implies that there's a medical reason. Tom tells Sharon about his brain tumour. Sonia decides to pawn Ethel's ring. Paul changes the locks at Billy's but Trevor copies the keys. He sneaks in but it's a set up. Credits Main cast *Colm Ó Maonlaí as Tom *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Alex Ferns as Trevor *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Gary Beadle as Paul *Nicholas R. Bailey as Anthony *Rudolph Walker as Patrick *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Laila Morse as Mo *Derek Martin as Charlie *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Category:Episode Category:2002 Episodes